


咖啡成瘾症

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	咖啡成瘾症

咖啡味ａｌｐｈａ奎×牛奶味ｏｍｅｇａ八，强强。医生奎和时尚设计师八。

在徐明浩干掉今天的第三杯咖啡之后身边的文俊辉终于忍不住了：“明浩你没事吧，别太拼了，再要强身体也要放第一位啊，你现在这个工作强度比ａｌｐｈａ都大，照这样喝下去我怕你项目没搞完自己先去医院了。”

徐明浩随手扔掉手中空荡荡的咖啡纸杯，嘴里还残留着咖啡浓郁的苦涩味，他笑着摇摇头看着自己的设计稿，“快完事了，没事”

徐明浩是个时尚设计师，如今在时尚界已经小有名气，忙着新一季的新品的徐明浩为了赶进度不让自己的灵感消失就开始拼命摄入咖啡。最初是小杯就够徐明浩撑到一两点，后来大杯也有些支持不住，现在被文俊辉抓包时徐明浩一天需要喝三大杯咖啡才能支持自己画图到天明了。

最初身边的人倒也没发现徐明浩的异常，毕竟徐明浩虽然体型纤瘦长相清秀一看就是个ｏｍｅｇａ，实际上认识他的人都没把这个武术双节棍耍得虎虎生风，无论学业还是做事都极度要强也做得极好的人当成个常规的ｏｍｅｇａ看。毕竟你看同为ｏｍｅｇａ的助理夫胜宽一激动就是眼泪朦胧可怜巴巴的样子，而徐明浩就是你把他打趴下都不会吭一声，啊不对，前提你得能把他打趴下。

等徐明浩喊好友文俊辉来当模特时，文俊辉发现光自己到了办公室了几次，夫胜宽就给徐明浩送了几杯咖啡，再一问夫胜宽徐明浩这几天的工作状态，这下两人一合计才发现徐明浩的不对了。

文俊辉看着徐明浩眼下的黑眼圈和越发瘦削的小脸心疼得抓心挠肺的，“明浩呀，听哥一句话，要不去医院看看吧，”看着徐明浩依旧埋在桌前头也不抬的模样他只好提高音量补充道“明浩你完稿之后一定回去好好睡觉哦！不行去医院！还有你记住自己的易感期啊！别忙忘了”

徐明浩头也不抬得应道“嗯～好～”

文俊辉还想再唠叨些什么，突然就觉得自己鼻尖飘来极为熟悉的烟草味，一回头全圆佑正温柔地看着他，瞬间忘了刚刚要再唠叨什么，也笑着将全圆佑推走，走之前又高声嘱咐了一句“明浩呀，照顾好身体啊”

徐明浩嗅到文俊辉乍然放出的混着烟草气息的香草信息素的味道头都不用抬就知道全圆佑来接人了，只抬起自己空闲的左手挥挥手拉长声音喊了句“知道了，圆佑哥俊哥再见。”

徐明浩灌下自己今天的第四杯咖啡之后终于在凌晨四点完成了他所有的设计稿，他将车开回小区，走进楼下的２４小时便利店打算买点吃的然后回家睡觉。

金珉奎突然半夜为了一个领导的什么家属被从家里喊出来做了一台手术刚从医院回来打算在家楼下便利店买个泡面，于是他在下车之后还没站稳就被铺面而来甜乎乎的牛奶气息熏得晕乎乎的。

身为医生自制力极强的金珉奎在一阵冷风吹过后迅速冷静过来有一个牛奶味的小ｏｍｅｇａ可能好巧不巧得发情了。等他顺着气味找到旁边一辆车里那握着车门把手缩成一团喘气的小ｏｍｅｇａ时被吓了一跳。眼前这个人的状况可以说很糟糕了，大概因为身体状况不太好，突如其来的发情期让那人已经化成了一滩水只剩下喘气的力气。

还好是凌晨，小区几乎没有人在外面走动，要不然就这牛奶味的勾人程度怕是对面小区的ａｌｐｈａ都被招过来了。金珉奎看着那巴掌大的奶白小脸紧闭的眼和死死咬住的唇心跳如雷。甚至有些控制不住得漏了一丝自己的信息素的味道。

大抵是嗅到了金珉奎的信息素味，徐明浩微微睁开眼睛，只觉得鼻尖有自己最近极度依赖的咖啡的苦香，再一反应过来，是个ａｌｐｈａ。徐明浩勉强拉动把手打开了车门，几乎是一瞬间金珉奎就被那香甜的牛奶味勾得起了反应。

“你还好吗，带抑制剂了吗？”金珉奎忍了忍上前扶住几乎要摊下来的那小小一团。徐明浩察觉到金珉奎有力的支撑抓住了那人结实的胳膊强行忍住体内一波又一波汹涌的情潮哑着嗓子道“没带，在我家”

徐明浩是极其痛恨自己是个ｏｍｅｇａ的，他一直以来要强的原因不过是因为一直总觉得自己该是个ａｌｐｈａ，因此发情期也从来没人别人帮过忙，几号日期提前准备好抑制剂倒也一直相安无事。如果不是这两天太忙发情期突然提前可能徐明浩这辈子都不会这么想要身边有一个ａｌｐｈａ。

身体的所有细胞都在叫嚣着对ａｌｐｈａ的渴望，徐明浩几乎将唇咬出血来才忍下翻涌的情潮，他用尽最后的理智对那人道“帮个忙，１１０７室，我家。”

金珉奎不知道自己是怎么走过这短短的一小段回家的路的，他只觉得格外漫长，那人的奶香一直争先恐后得往他鼻子里钻，怀里的人轻得像团棉花，隔着两人的衣服他都能感觉到那人纤细的骨架。

等到进了电梯之后金珉奎才发觉这是多么大一个错误。狭小的空间里挤满了那人的信息素的味道，已经有些控制不住的喘息和轻吟被空荡得电梯无限放大，而怀里极度克制得发抖的人在嗅到自己身上因为控住不住爆发的咖啡味的信息素后就开始意识不清得往自己身上黏糊起来。

向来对自己的自制力极度自信的金珉奎第一次怀疑起自己的自制力来。他感受着那人的依赖和勾上自己脖子的滚烫手指，额头已经渐渐沁出汗珠。

“帮，帮帮我～”徐明浩粘粘糊糊的小奶音混着破碎的喘息让金珉奎濒临崩溃，那人在他身上已经扒得越来越紧。

似乎察觉到金珉奎身下那硬得硌人的欲望徐明浩咬着唇轻轻笑了，似乎已经不知道自己在干什么的徐明浩勾着脖子就将唇往那人脖子上胡乱凑，不安分的小屁股就在金珉奎那炽热的欲望上轻轻扭来扭去。

该死，金珉奎想，这回栽了。他咬着牙耐心安抚着怀里的人“马上就到家了，再等等，不急”

到了１１楼金珉奎才发觉得找徐明浩家门的钥匙，“你家钥匙在哪呢，乖，我们到家了”

徐明浩晕乎乎得哪里听得进去金珉奎在说什么，金珉奎只得认命自己去摸那人的口袋，那人竹竿一样的腿明明是个紧身裤偏偏被他穿得极宽松，手忙脚乱得往那人衣服兜探去，没有，犹豫了片刻，金珉奎终于在徐明浩不耐得哼唧声中摸向那人的裤兜。好不容易摸到了钥匙模样的东西金珉奎也已经把怀里那人摸得像软软的棉花糖一样了。

几乎是像慌张的逃犯一样金珉奎打开门就迅速关好了门，抱着那团棉花糖耐心哄到“抑制器放哪了”

徐明浩迷迷糊糊听得抑制剂几个字睁开眼睛指向卧室方向，金珉奎任劳任怨得抱着怀里的人朝卧室走去。只是打开抽屉金珉奎只看见了孤零零的一支抑制剂，拿起来一看是在发情期前注射用的抑制剂，眼前这人的模样显然不是靠提前抑制发情的东西可以搞定的。

深呼吸一口气，金珉奎决定死马当活马医赶紧把抑制剂给徐明浩打下去，再晚一会金珉奎怕自己就快忍不住了，毕竟眼前这人，实在是过分香甜可口了些。

打完之后的五分钟后，金珉奎感受着那已经烫到不正常的体温和已经失去自主意识完全回不了话只知道一直往自己身上凑的人，理智被徐明浩最后一句“上我～”彻底崩坏。

金珉奎将那人压在身下低声警告道“你记清楚了，是你先求我的。”

徐明浩只觉得咖啡的香气将自己包围起来，鼻尖和唇间都是那人的苦香味，那人额上滴下来的汗珠激得徐明浩一个激灵，有些清醒过来，他咬牙道“我记得，我会负责的。”

金珉奎被徐明浩那奶凶奶凶的话逗笑，噙着那人圆润饱满的唇，耐心替身下的人褪去已经被汗打湿的衣衫。徐明浩眯着眼睛感觉着那人慢条斯理的温柔，不耐得轻哼。金珉奎安慰得抚上徐明浩已经挺立多时的小兄弟，那人长得秀气，身下那物也极可爱，炽热的大手包裹着更炽热的东西，徐明浩粘腻的呻吟催促着金珉奎加快了进度。

金珉奎看着徐明浩眯着一双凤眼勾魂般得看着自己的样子只觉得可爱得紧，那人精致的锁骨已经被金珉奎留下几个暗红的印迹，原先以为只是骨头的身体上附着薄薄一层纤瘦有度的肌肉，是金珉奎二十多年来第一次觉得人体结构这么让人着迷。

“快点嘛”徐明浩感受着金珉奎在自己身体上每一寸肌肤的游走和撕咬有些难耐得扭动着躯体，一双细腿就要往金珉奎紧实的腰上勾。

察觉到身下人的主动和热情，金珉奎含笑探向徐明浩的后穴，那里早已因为发情泥泞不堪，徐明浩在金珉奎第一根手指进入时绷紧了身体，低低发出一声埋怨的呻吟，身后的异物感让徐明浩有些清醒过来，觉得有些羞耻，金珉奎的手指粗长而有力，模拟着性器的样子在他身后抽插，在金珉奎含住徐明浩乳尖时，激得徐明浩又是一阵收缩，紧紧绞着那人的手指。

金珉奎拍拍那人挺翘的小屁股，“放松点，你这样一会我怎么进去”

徐明浩虽然脸上有些挂不住，不情不愿嘟囔着，到底自己尽力放松了下来，饶是这样在金珉奎进入时那铺天盖地得撕扯和酸胀感还是让徐明浩红了眼睛。

察觉到身下那人红彤彤的眼睛和几乎要溢出的泪水虽然被挤得有些难耐的金珉奎还是顿住耐心哄起身下的奶娃娃来“乖，忍一忍，一会就不疼了，好不好。”

等到那人渐渐憋住眼泪扯扯金珉奎的手小小声道“你动一动”

金珉奎得了奶娃娃的许可缓缓抽动起身体来，伴着金珉奎的动作身下那人也渐渐得了些趣味，细碎的奶音混着更加甜腻的牛奶味在卧室里荡漾，咖啡的苦香也随着奶味的释放也愈发浓郁起来。

徐明浩勾着金珉奎的脖子，感受着那人结实的胸膛和猛烈的撞击只觉得被那咖啡味刺激得像泡在咖啡里醒神一样，汹涌的情潮在被咖啡渐渐安抚变得平稳而缠绵。察觉到那人碾磨着自己内壁最深处的凸起，徐明浩在意识沉沦前咬牙警告在自己身上不断起伏那人，“别进去”

金珉奎知道徐明浩在想什么，放慢抽插速度道“我知道分寸。”放慢速度后徐明浩只觉得那身体一寸寸的感觉神经都在感受着那巨物的一寸寸的挪动，折磨得徐明浩有些发狂，他放软声音求着身上这人“快点好不好”

已经被奶味冲昏头脑的金珉奎哪里禁得住这人奶声奶气的求饶，一时恨不得将这人都揉进自己身体里才作罢，托着那人软软的臀部方便迎接自己的冲撞就大开大合的冲刺起来。徐明浩慢慢抓紧金珉奎的手臂，金珉奎也被那渐渐收缩的后穴绞得呼吸也渐渐粗重，金珉奎凑近那人纤细的脖颈，小虎牙轻轻碰上那发烫的腺体，徐明浩一个紧张绞得金珉奎终于缴械投降，释放的一瞬间小虎牙也嵌入那人的腺体里，牛奶和咖啡两个缠绵的味道就融合成了同一个暧昧的气息。

 

事后两人依旧抱在一起，两具因为出汗而变得有些粘腻的身体紧紧缠在一起，直到徐明浩沉沉睡去。金珉奎只好抱着那睡成一团的奶娃娃去卫生间清理干净后又抱回房间盖好被子。看着那人沉静恬淡的睡颜，察觉到窗外渐渐明亮的日光，金珉奎才如梦初醒，他叹了口气，自己今天晚上到底干了什么事啊。

觉得有些懊恼的金珉奎渐渐也被困意席卷，渐渐也睡了过去。等到金珉奎睡醒一看，那一团人还没醒，往那人额头上探探，冰凉的察觉不到一点发情期的余热了。

已经是黄昏了，许是牛奶味太过助眠，金珉奎睡得比往常要久很多，他走进厨房，冷清得让金珉奎有些吃惊。细想下来凌晨四点刚回家的人是不会怎么在家做饭，四处翻看一番，到底还有些煮粥的材料，等金珉奎煮好的粥香将饥饿的徐明浩唤醒时，徐明浩恍惚了一下才想起来今天早上自己好像发情期提早了，一个ａｌｐｈａ过来把自己送回家，然后什么来着，自己扒在人家身上不下来，然后两个人就睡了？

金珉奎端着粥碗一进来就看见那人抱着青蛙抱枕一脸懊恼的样子，比怀里的青蛙抱枕还要可爱，金珉奎想。“你醒了？我看你厨房里还有点煮粥的东西，就自作主张煮了点粥，发情期刚过很累吧，吃点东西？”

徐明浩一抬头映入眼帘的就是一张帅得惨绝人寰的俊脸，犀利好看得眉眼和高大的体型一看就是个强大得ａｌｐｈａ，看得叫徐明浩有些羡慕嫉妒。他接过金珉奎递过来的碗，温度刚刚好，指尖被温暖包裹。徐明浩一口一口吃着手艺明显很好的粥想着，好像有个ａｌｐｈａ也不错。

“那个，对不起，今天早上的事算我不冷静，明明知道你发情了以为我能克制自己才送你回家的，没想到．．．”金珉奎见徐明浩一碗粥很快见底，扭捏半天才想好措辞，“对不起，我明知道你们ｏｍｅｇａ易感期的时候陌生的ａｌｐｈａ不该接近的，今天只是暂时标记，你放心，不会影响以后你找男朋友，或者你已经有了男朋友还没标记你”

徐明浩睡醒的好心情在金珉奎一席话之后仿佛被泼了凉水，渐渐想起自己曾经最讨厌就是人们对于ｏｍｅｇａ弱势的固定印象，脸色也渐渐冷淡“没事，今天的事情也是我先提的，以后我们桥归桥，路归路，还得谢谢你送我回家。”

金珉奎见那原本含笑的奶团子脸色冷淡得不得了，也不敢留下，只得收拾收拾就准备离开了，离开前他才想起来，转身提醒依旧抱着青蛙抱枕发呆的人道“我家也住这里，就在０４０６，你有什么事直接找我吧，我是医生，不在家就基本在医院。回头别忘了买抑制剂，别只买提前抑制的，发情期来了的强效抑制剂记得也去医院开一点。”

徐明浩等到大门被关上之后才又躺下继续补眠，可偏偏咖啡味在他鼻尖一直萦绕着让徐明浩睁着眼睛看了一晚上的天花板。

于是第二天夫胜宽看见补眠休息一天的老板今天看上去怎么更加累了。

“胜宽，去帮我买杯咖啡。”徐明浩疲惫得对着电脑冲外面喊道。

夫胜宽听完立即跑下去买咖啡了，楼下买咖啡那个脸颊上有颗痣的小哥见到夫胜宽之后立即笑起来露出大白牙冲他打招呼“又来买咖啡了？昨天怎么没看见你？”

夫胜宽不好意思地挠挠头“啊对，我老板最近赶设计经常喝咖啡，我就经常来买”

小哥笑眯眯得做好一杯咖啡又顺手塞给夫胜宽一个橘子糖，“糖是给你的，去吧。”

夫胜宽红着脸攥着糖抱着咖啡往楼上一路小跑，跑进办公室之后走进老板身边就嗅到一股浓郁的拿铁味，夫胜宽送完咖啡之后有些迷惑“这哥是不是咖啡喝多了，怎么我还没送上咖啡就是一身的咖啡味”  
恰逢文俊辉又来公司两个人就在外面嘀嘀咕咕半天，最后俩人一拍大腿，“这人不会得咖啡成瘾症了吧！”越看越像，一身的咖啡味，肯定又背着我们喝咖啡了，你看都瘦成什么样子了，再不去医院还得了！

于是徐明浩就被文俊辉和夫胜宽两个人咋咋呼呼得一左一右架起来就逼去了医院。然后徐明浩就在金大夫那陡然收缩的瞳孔里险些表情管理失败。

“徐明浩．．．患者，你哪里不舒服”金珉奎咽了口口水，费力得问道，这人身上浓郁的拿铁味让金珉奎心里不知道是开心还是担心。

徐明浩还没开口，身边的夫胜宽就跟机关炮一样叭叭得开口一顿咋乎，听了半天金珉奎懂了“你们说他前阵子为了赶工作就开始不睡觉喝咖啡，现在得了咖啡成瘾症？”

“对对对，就是这个意思，大夫你闻，他就跟泡在咖啡里一样一身咖啡味，你看他都瘦成什么样了”文俊辉连连点头一边扒拉着徐明浩纤细的手骨试图证明徐明浩真的生病了。

听到文俊辉让自己闻徐明浩身上的味道金珉奎陡然就慌张得咳嗽起来，徐明浩撇撇嘴，内心腹诽，能不一身咖啡味嘛，就是被咖啡给泡了啊。

金珉奎努力摆正脸色，“啊，咖啡因确实有一些成瘾性，就算为了工作也不能一天喝四五杯咖啡啊，不过不用开药，注意近期戒断咖啡因就好，还有注意休息，千万，照顾好自己的身体，多吃点饭，注意调理。不要逞强，人都是一样的，不分性别，再强壮的人都需要好好休息懂吗”金珉奎最后几句是盯着徐明浩那巴掌大的小脸一字一句说的。

徐明浩不争气得红了耳朵，幸好最近头发有些长文俊辉和夫胜宽都没发现。在文俊辉和夫胜宽两个人的奇奇怪怪的问了一大堆之后终于放心地拉走了徐明浩。

金珉奎的视线一直盯着那人发红的精灵耳和飘忽的眼神不由嘴角也泛起微笑。

于是金珉奎在下班之后就看见自家门口蹲着一只可怜巴巴的小青蛙，白卫衣和浅蓝色的背带裤配着软软的卷发，眨巴着一双细长的凤眼，“金医生，给我治治我的咖啡成瘾症叭”

笑得露出虎牙的金医生拎起地上的牛奶，啊不，是拿铁团子，“我看你还是上瘾一辈子吧”


End file.
